


New toys

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, b/d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 09:29:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jim and Blair have got a new kinky toy</p>
            </blockquote>





	New toys

## New toys

by Selena

I do not own the boys (dammit)

Thanks to Maaaaa for pointing me in the direction of this catalog

This is my first go at writing kink. the story does include bondage and misuse of furniture

* * *

New toys 

Blair was wondering how he managed to get talked into this. As he sat naked and shivering, waiting for Jim to come home. He shifted a little, trying to get more comfortable. But comfort was a hard thing to find when you are sitting on pink inflatable chair with a seven-inch dildo up your ass. It was an evil woman who had thought to add a sex toy to inflatable furniture. He had tried to lift himself up off the nefarious contraption, but with his hands cuffed behind him and his body slicked with sweat, it was hard to get the purchase he needed to stand up. He was starting to regret bringing that Enhanced Pleasures catalog home, he really regretted letting Jim see it, although he did not regret the tickling his Sentinel had to do to make Blair cough up the magazine. But he really, really regretted losing the game of 'Rock, Paper, Scissors' to see who would get first go at their new toy. So here Blair sat, uncomfortable, yet horny as hell, as the vibrator buzzed happily away sending waves of pleasure through him. His foot slipped suddenly and he cried out as fell further onto the chair, and the head of the dildo banged against his prostrate. Before Jim had left for parts unknown, he had given Blair a mind-blowing blowjob and then guided him down, easing him gently onto the vibrator. Blair's ass swallowed the toy greedily and Blair had sighed, at first with pain, and then with pleasure as Jim turned the vibrator on. Then he left, telling Blair that he would be back in five minutes with supplies. Blair had been left alone in the loft in various states of sexual distress while Jim popped out to get something he 'needed'. Blair had come to understand that what Jim 'needed' was having Blair completely in his control and at his mercy. Jim had once confessed in a moment of intimacy that he got off on the knowledge that Blair was helpless and waiting for Jim to come and use him as he pleased. He also said that he never stayed away for to long because he didn't want Blair to panic, he just needed that brief rush, and he was good to go. 

In the back of his mind, Blair knew that Jim had only been gone for a few minutes, but time slowed in the heat of his orgasms. Pain and pleasure blurred together making his head spin and his world gray, it was hard to keep any real track of time. He trusted that Jim would come back to him soon, so he just let go and gave in to the sensations. He was so lost in himself that he didn't hear Jim coming up the stairs, small grocery bag in hand. Jim took in a shuddering breath when he caught sight of his guide, sweat soaked and lost in his own world of pleasure. Jim let the bag fall to the floor as he hurriedly shed his own clothes, and in seconds he was at Blair's side, touching, tasting. Blair slowly came back to his senses and turned glazed eyes on his Sentinel. 

"Jim." He panted 

"I'm here, Baby." Jim gasped, his breath hot on Blair's over sensitized skin. Blair moaned as Jim's tongue left his neck. Jim moved to retrieve his fallen bag; he reached inside and pulled out a can of whipped cream and a bottle of chocolate sauce. "Now, Chief. Are you ready for some real fun?" 

* * *

End New toys by Selena: kennedy_bowman@yahoo.co.uk

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
